SCP-3003
Summary SCP-3003 is an Earth-sized planet orbiting HIP 56948, a G-type main sequence star located 208 light years from Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High 6-C with SCP-3003-4, Low 4-C with Laser Pulses Civilization Type: Stellar Civilization, Potentially Interstellar Civilization Name: SCP-3003, "The End of History", Origin: SCP Foundation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Civilization Kardashev Level: Type I Age: Over 460 Population: ~30,000,000,000 Territory: Dozens if not hundreds of planets throughout the universe Technology/Abilities: Portal Creation (Portals capable of linking SCP-3003 with any planet in the universe), Extremely powerful lasers, Exascale Quantum Computers, True artificial intelligence and highly advanced robots, Genetically perfected superfoods produced by SCP-3003-3 have been extensively genetically engineered for hardiness, disease-tolerance, space efficiency, resource efficiency, and nutritional value, Space travel and satellites for purposes of research and communication, Extraterrestrial colonization, Planet-wide artificial genetic splicing. SCP-3003-1 is capable of Paralysis Inducement (Its stinger contains a powerful paralytic agent that diminishes the strength of muscle contraction), Acid Manipulation (Can create a caustic fluid that coats their bodies as a defensive mechanism as well as secreting this fluid from their stinger), and Biological Manipulation (Capable of secreting a protein fiber similar to spider silk, referred to as "silkate", which can integrate with its host's bloodstream). SCP-3003-2 is capable of Biological Manipulation (Able to integrate into the brain of an infected host by transforming into neuron-like cells that form functional neural pathways), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Infection by SCP-3003-2 cause severe behavioral and physiological changes, including reduced morality and self-preservation, development of a pleasure response to stimuli pertaining to SCP-3003-1, hyper-rational behavior, and a suppression of emotions). SCP-3003-3 has Resistance to Pain (Genetically designed to experience a reduced pain response) and Diseases (Genetically designed to be completely immune to genetically transmitted illnesses and disabilities, as well as common infectious diseases) Attack Potency: Unknown (SCP-3003-3 lacks any significant violent behavior and abstains from military conflict, and thus has no conventional military weaponry), Large Island level+ with SCP-3003-4 (Activation of SCP-3003-4 yields approximately one zettajoule (10e+21 joules) of energy), Small Star level with Laser Pulses (Capable of creating laser pulses that exert 10e+40 watts) Power Source: Primarily HIP 56948 (Able to efficiently harness one tenth of the energy that falls the star), though SCP-3003-3 has also created multiple methods of harvesting and harnessing energy including wind, solar, tidal, geothermal and multiple sustained methods of nuclear fusion Industrial Capacity: Extremely Fast (SCP-3003-3 is capable of administering a planet-wide gene shift over its entire population in an extremely short period of time. Despite having been around for less time than humans on Earth, humans on SCP-3003 have developed technology that far surpasses that of Earth's in a much shorter time period, and are expected to have ships capable of interstellar travel within 30 years.) Military Prowess: Approximately 30 Billion Notable Individuals: None notable Weaknesses: SCP-3003-2 cannot reproduce within humans, Regular infusions of SCP-3003-2 or the implantation of SCP-3003-1 is necessary for continued presence of SCP-3003-2 within the human body. Despite their intelligence, instances of SCP-3003-3 are prone to severely overacting to any emotions they experience is to the point that interacting with them gives the impression of talking to overgrown, highly literate children. SCP-3003-3 lacks any significant violent behavior. Category:Civilizations Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Races Category:Insects Category:Portal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acid Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4